The purpose of this work is three-fold. The first objective is to try to isolate pituitary gonadotropins present in urine of normal men. The second objective is to attmept to isolate the metabolites of human chorionic gonadotropin present in urine of pregnant women. The third objective is to locate and measure the follicle stimulating activity of human chorionic gonadotropin.